


True Friend

by eilidhlovessj



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidhlovessj/pseuds/eilidhlovessj
Summary: Takes place after the clip where Eva finds out about Sana making the instagram account AU-ish. Sana feels even more isolated and alone than before and When she needs it most someone reaches out to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eilidh-loves-sj. Thanks to my beta on Tumblr phandooms for being so patient with me. Hope you like it and any comments are welcomed and loved.

Wednesday: 13:32  
Sana was sitting along in the window of the hallway, down at the four people that she thought could trust to be there for her. The girls were talking and laughing with each other as if yesterday had never even happened. “ I might as well not even exist to them” she whispered to herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Sana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even noticed Isak walking down the stairs to her. “Hey Best Bud” Isak said as he took a seat in the window next to Sana making her jump. “Hey” Sana said, subtly wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears. From the look of what looked like sadness on Isak’s face she could could guess that he already knew what had happened between her and the girls. “I’m guessing that Eva already told you what happened”. 

“Yeah she messaged me last night. I appreciate you standing up for me and not letting the girls try and get me expelled” said Isak. “You’re welcome” Sana whispered continuing to stare out the window. “Also I think the way the girls are treating you is really shitty. They should at least give you a chance to explain why you did what you did, considering everything you’ve done for them and if that’s the way they’re gonna be then you don’t need fake friends like that in your life. No matter what you have me and you have Even and I’m sure the boys would be more than happy for you to hang out with us more.” Sana stared at Isak in awe and a small smile formed on her face. It felt like lately Isak was one of the few people she could turn to for the love and support that she had felt like she had been missing. “Thanks Isak, I’m really glad that I have you in my life right now. Maybe you’re right, maybe I’m better off knowing how they really see me. I know that you and Eva are friends and I hope that you hanging around me doesn’t affect your friendship with her”. Isak shook his head and have Sana a wry smile, “Hey Eva’s not the boss of me, she doesn’t decide who I choose to hang out with” Sana giggled for what felt like the first time in forever.   
“Were you gonna go to Eva’s party on Friday?” Isak asked. “After what’s happened I don’t think I’d be very welcome there so I was just gonna hang out at home”. “Well we can’t have you wallowing in self-pity whilst everyone else is having a good time. Me and Even usually have a Movie night on Fridays. He’s trying to, and I quote “educate me on my horrible lack of knowledge on cinematic history”. Sana laughed, “Yeah that sounds like him”. Isak laughed along with Sana “ Anyway he’s been asked to cover for someone at work so he’s not gonna be around on Friday night and it’s no fun watching movies by myself so why don’t you come over and we’ll have our own movie night. I’ll even let you pick the movies” Isak asked. Sana was about to reject the idea, not really believing that she would be good company but one look at Isak’s puppy dog eyes and she found herself saying yes with an exasperated shake of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Sana's movie night.

Friday 18:00

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sana rang the bell of Isak and Even’s apartment, all ready for a nice evening of just watching movies and not having to think about any of the drama with the Pepsi Max girls, the girls or even Noora and Yousef. Isak opened the door with arms wide open, “Sanasol, welcome. I don’t know if you will be staying for after sunset but you are more than welcome to stay here and break your fast”. “You remember that it’s Ramadan?” Sana looked at Isak in awe as she followed him though the apartment to the living room/bedroom. “Of course I do, it’s important to you so it’s important to me.” Sana looked at Isak fondly, “It’s just that none of the girls have ever really taken the time to learn much about Islam”. “Well tonight we are gonna focus on what you want to do. I’m sure that between both mine and Even’s DVD collection we can something you’ll like.” 

Sana ended up picking the original Star Wars trilogy and as she watched the flirting and banter between Han and Leia she couldn’t help but think of the way she and Yousef and flirted and bantered only a month but what now seemed like a lifetime ago. As she thought about Yousef her mind couldn't help but wander to the image of him kissing Noora, of the boys and Elias talking about Noora and Yousef being a thing and the images of them dancing and having fun at Eva’s party at that very moment. “Sana what’s wrong?” asked Isak concerned. Without even realising it, tears had started to fall from Sana’s eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine” Sana as she wiped the tears from her face. “No it’s something, what is it?”. As if all she had waiting for was someone simply to ask that question Sana crumbled and just burst into tears. Isak pulled her into a hug.

“Sana tell me what’s going on with you? This more than the drama with the girls. It might help to talk about it” said Isak as held Sana and lightly patted her shoulders. “There’s this guy, Yousef, he’s one of my brother’s friend’s. I...I like him. And I thought maybe he liked me but that night at SYNG I saw him…” Sana couldn’t say it. “You saw him what?” Isak asked. “ I saw him kiss Noora, cause of course he likes her and not me. Cause she’s beautiful and Norwegian and can be with him in ways I just can’t.” Sana said as tears continued. “I might be ok with him and Noora but the way he was with me the past few weeks, I thought he liked me, I mean we had this amazing afternoon together, we talked, played basketball and he gave me flowers. And it turns he wanted Noora the whole time. I just… I just feel so stupid and embarrassed now.” Sana started to calm down as she let out everything that she had been feeling over the past few weeks.

“Ok listen to me Sana. You are a beautiful, wonderful person that any guy would be lucky to fall in love with and if this guy can’t see it then he’s not worth your tears. But I will say that from what you told me it does sound like he was interested in you. You know after me and Even first got together he asked me for some time to think things over and I went to a party and I saw him kissing Sonja so I thought that he’d just been using for a bit of fun before getting back with her. It turned out to be a misunderstanding and he chose to be with me but I felt exactly as you’re feeling now at the time” Isak told Sana. “Look I’m not saying that it’s the same but you don’t know the whole story so my advice would be to talk to him” Isak said as he continued to hug Sana. “Thanks Isak but I’m pretty sure they’re together now, I overheard Elias and his friends saying that they were a thing. I think I just needed to let this out and I’m glad I can talk to you Isak, you’re a true friend, Sana smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Anything for you, Sanasol.” Isak smiled back as they settled down again in front of the movie.


End file.
